war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiral
|Level = 1 |MarkI = Spiral |Weaponnum = 004 |Img = |Damage = 920 |Icn1 = Explosive |Range = 600 m |Icn2 = Lockon |Reload = 12 sec |Icn3 = Volley |Capacity = 3 missile |Icn4 = Magazine |Unload = 1 sec |Icn5 = Homing }} Introduction The Spiral is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) light homing missile weapon. Strategy This weapon is the light equivalent of the Hydra, both sharing the same range (600 meters), damage type, and reload times, but having different firing mechanics. The Spiral fires its whole salvo in one shot (fires three missiles), unlike the Hydra, which fires six missiles in succession (one missile per shot). It should be noted that the Spiral (like the Hydra and the Aphid, too) does not deal splash damage. The Spiral inflicts decent damage, and when upgraded high enough and used with other Spirals or paired with Hydras, can make it an offensive threat. As long as you or enemy don't fall under these conditions, it is a sure hit: *You or your enemy is not under something. *An object isn't directly in front of you or your enemy. *Your enemy is not using stealth. Note: If fired before the enemy enters stealth, the missiles fired will hit the ground where the robot activated its ability. Once a target is locked on, a robot can turn slightly and fire from behind cover, or fire in a certain direction. Because of the fact the missiles track their opponents, experienced players use this to their advantage and hit other players from behind cover before the target notices. This is essential in places with many tall obstacles such as Dead City. After locking on to a target, two green brackets appear to the left and right of the screen, and 4 triangles will slowly close around the target, indicating that the target has been locked on. By aiming to the left or right, you can fire the Spirals to curve around obstacles to the left and right respectively. This allows the missiles to hit opponents around a corner or even hit Rhino's in Assault Mode. This technique can also work with a Hydra and, to a lesser extent, an Aphid. However, the Spiral does have some disadvantages. The main one (like mentioned above) is that they don't deal splash damage. This means if can be blocked by any form of shielding, and unlike kinetic weapons does not inflict double damage to physical shields. Physical shields can block them, but their unpredictable flight path makes this difficult. Ancile shielding is significantly more effective since the Ancile regeneration vastly surpasses Spiral's damage output, in addition to 360 degree protection. The second disadvantage is that in urban areas (like Dead City), the missiles need room to launch. If there is an obstacle in front of your robot, the Spiral's missiles may hit the obstacle. On the other hand, urban environments can be used to your advantage, as the Spiral can curve around obstacles, allowing you to hit targets without exposing yourself. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage for each individual missile (out of 3 missiles) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage for each individual missile (out of 3 missiles) Update History Poll Trivia *AT Spiral's prefix was removed in version 2.5, for convenience. *The Stalker's special ability allows it to dodge the missiles fired, as long as it keeps on running. In this case, the missiles will hit exactly the same spot where the Stalker activates its ability. *The Spiral is rarely seen, as it does not penetrate any type of shielding, and does minimal damage. Experienced pilots can curve it around obstacles, but the low damage makes this weapon more of a nuisance to most players. Aphids, while they cost more, do much more damage and have a shorter reload time, at the cost of range. *When used in the higher leagues, the Spiral is commonly paired with Hydras on a Griffin, as this is one of the most damaging all homing missile setups. *Like the Trident, while reloading, it's possible to see the three missiles being set into position on a revolver. When fired, the revolver spins, with each missile being rapidly seen shot out of the weapon.